Supergirl Toyman
by SupergirlFanfiction
Summary: What if Toyman escaped from the toy convention and had more up his sleeve?


Toyman. This is a reimagined battle between Supergirl and Toyman. Based on the episode "Childish Things". Enjoy. :P sorry its so long

Supergirl heat visioned to doors and walked into the abandoned factory. She then called out, "Mr. Shot?" she walked further into the factory and saw a grinder. Boxes were being dropped in. She then said, "I'm a friend of your son's". All of a sudden a tiny little Supergirl emerged from behind some boxes. It was a little doll on a bike. Incredibly creepy if you ask me. "I know how much you love your son. Think about what is best for him." she called out. "That's all I think about." Toyman said, standing on a giant block. I must say this has to be one of the creepiest villains ever. Supergirl flew toward Toyman, but he jumped out of the way onto another block. Toyman pressed a button on a remote he was hiding behind his back. The top of the block disappeared beneath Supergirl's feet as she was dropped into a pit of quicksand. "Mr. Shot you have a chance to make it up to your son." Supergirl reminded him. "Well I am making it up to him. That's why I'm here." he informed her. From one of the boxes a little girl called out, "Help is anyone out there?". "So easy to lure a child in with a toy." Toyman said. Creepy bastard. Supergirl started to struggle to get out. Toyman looked at her and reminded her, "You are in quicksand by the way. The more you struggle the deeper you sink.". Good job stating the obvious. "I'm scared" called out the voice. "I understand even you need oxygen soon. You won't be able to breathe" Toyman said. No duh Toyman. Oh hey look I have no oxygen I can't breathe! Congratulations dude you have basic logic. The little girl kept calling out. Supergirl tried to heat vision the box, but Toyman interrupted her and said, "Oh I wouldn't do that. Slingshot's quicksand is laced with thermite. Add heat this whole place will blow.". He started to walk away. Supergirl struggled more trying to get out. "Game over!" Toyman yelled out to her as he left. Supergirl blew away the grinder with her freeze breath so the 'girl' wouldn't be grinded up. Finally Supergirl froze the quicksand and broke it. She grabbed the box before it hit the ground and opened it up. Just turned out to be another one of the creepy dolls. If I was Supergirl I would wanna blow. Heat vision that thermite. She left and went home. "I never should have let you go there. If he would have hurt you" "I'm fine." Kara interrupted Winn. winn took out his phone and Kara asked, "Who are you calling?". "Agent Chase" he replied. Kara took his phone from his hands and said, "You know they'll kill him." Kara reminded him. "Let them. Let them! The world would be better off for it." he growled. "You don't want that on your conscience. I will find him and I will get him back to prison." she promised. "What's the point!? Huh? There is something rotten inside of him. Something that can't be helped." he yelled. "He's sick! You said so yourself one day he was normal and then the next he snapped." "No, no! It can't be like that!" "Sometimes that just the way it happens." Kara said. "Well then what should stop it from happening to me? Huh?". There was a long moment of silence. Winn walked over to the couch and sat down. "You know my father and I were inseparable. We looked the same, we talked the same. We were good at the same things. And now he says we are linked and what if he's right?" Winn asked. "He isn't" Kara promised. She sat down next him and sighed. "His genes are like ticking time bombs just waiting to go off inside of me. Turn me into him." Winn said. "That's not going to happen. You're a good person." she reassured him. "That's what people said about him. And then he cracked. And now every time I start to get angry I think 'Could this be it? Could this be the day that I lose everything?'". "Winn, the day that your father killed those six people was like for me the day that my planet exploded. The course of our lives changed in that single moment. You are not going to turn into your father. Because the day your world was destroyed, you didn't give in to rage and hate like your father, like my aunt. We both lost our worlds and now we're trying to give back because of it. And you and your father aren't the only ones that are linked. We are too. And I'm not going to let anyone mess with that.". Winn then kissed Kara. Kara immediately backed away and Winn said, "Are you serious." "It's ok. It's it's ok.". Winn said, "Oh my god.". He stood up and walked towards the door. "Winn?" Kara called. "I'm gonna go." he said as he was walking out the door. I have to say that I feel so bad for him. I mean his dad and now this? Poor dude. As Winn was walking down the hallway of the apartment his father put a towel over his mouth and he blacked out. This guy is insane. Full on asylum material. Winn woke up tied up to a chair. "Don't be scared I just need you to listen." Toyman said. "What? What do you want?" Winn asked. "What I wanted for over a decade. To be your father again." Toyman replied. "Too late." Winn said. "Oh. In the mean case it's all Dunholtz's fault. Hmm. We are going to make him pay." He promised. "You are still obsessed with Dunholtz?" Winn asked. "Yeah." Toyman said. "Your old boss. That's why you broke out of jail so you could get revenge on him for what? Stealing your dumb toy designs." Winn asked. "No. No this isn't about him stealing the toys. This is about him stealing your childhood. Stealing my chance to watch you grow up. I went to prison because of him. Winn I almost lost you because of him. But now I have a plan on how we can make it right." Toyman said. "You're gonna kill him." Winn confronted. "No I'm not gonna kill him. You're gonna kill him. Or me." Toyman said. Back at Catco the FBI is searching through Winn's stuff in his desk. Kara runs over and says, "Stop stop. What are you doing?". "Looking for communication between Winn and his father. We believe they have been working together." The agent replied. "No, Winn would never do that." Kara promised. "Winn is nowhere to be found, today of all days. Converm tactical sweep at the convention hall." the agent said. "What's happening at the convention hall?" Kara asked. At the convention hall today is toy con. "Today is the start of the National City toy convention. And for that I made you this special gun." Toyman says while showing Winn the gun which looks like a toy. "You can take this with you right through the metal detectors and pass security. You can also take it on stage with you. And Chester Dunholtz receives his reward. Now you will walk up to the podium, aim right between the eyes and you will shoot." Toyman explained. "I would never do that!" Winn said. "I know. I know this is a tough thing to do so I am going to make it easy on you, by taking the decision out of your hands. I've planted ten bombs in ten different toys at the convention. You don't know where they are, and if you don't kill Dunholtz I'm going to set them off." Toyman threatened. "Dad, listen to me. There will be hundreds of people there. Kids. and they will all die." Winn said. "No, no they won't. They won't because you won't let that happen. You are going to save them by killing him." Toyman said. "But we will both go to prison!" Winn said. "And that's what makes this the perfect plan because either we escape or end up in prison well I will have you. We are going to be together." Toyman promised. "How did this happen to you?" Winn asked. "And even with all of the amazing toys I have created you are the best thing I have ever made. You're just like me." Toyman said. "I am nothing like you." Winn said. "Don't underestimate yourself." Toyman told him. Later at the convention when Winn arrived Chester was getting his awards. Winn walked toward the stage and walked up. Chester stopped mid sentence and asked, "Who are you?". Winn raised the gun and said, "I'm sorry.". Then the FBI ran in. Winn moved his weapon out of the way and shot. Not hurting anyone. The FBI start to shoot at Winn, but before they could touch him Supergirl swoops right in front of him. All of the bullets bounces right off of her. "He planted ten bombs here. You have to find them before he blows this place up." Winn warns her. She x-rays the area. She looks down and sees Toyman. He says, "Natural consequences son." "He is in the basement." Supergirl says. "This is gonna hurt me more than it's going to hurt you.". Toyman says before pressing the detonate button. "He is detonating the bombs!" Supergirl says. There is a 5 second countdown. While everyone is distracted Toyman manages to escape. Supergirl flies up and scans the area. She sees the bombs and warns everyone to move. They all run. She looks up and sees the sprinklers. She heat visions them. They all go off. Once everyone is out of the way she creates an ice wall with her freeze breath. Then BOOM. The ice wall shatters and it sends Supergirl to crash to the ground. At least the ice wall protected them. Supergirl gets up and tries to go after Toyman, but can't find him. She flies back to Winn and says, "He's gone. I can't find him anywhere.". Supergirl and the FBI search everywhere, but just can't find him. Supergirl flies to the abandoned factory and searches there. No surprise he is there. "Supergirl! You ruined my plan!" Toyman hissed. "Yeah, but you tried to murder people so…." Supergirl said. Supergirl flew straight towards Toyman, but right through him. Supergirl, confused, turned around and saw him still standing there. She put her hand on his back, but it went straight through him. "Smart. A hologram. Why don't you show yourself?" she said. "Ok." Toyman said. Then a metal bracket strapped around her ankle. She fell to the ground. The metal bracket was stuck to the ground holding her down. She looked over at it. She tried to move it, but it wouldn't budge. She couldn't even break it. Toyman emerged and said, "Oh no. Can you not use your powers?". Tons of tiny little toy soldiers started to surround Supergirl. They held her other foot down. They crawled up her chest and strapped her down. She tried to stop them, but they just kept coming. There was like a million of them. Completely covering her body. She was completely strapped down. Covered in them up to her neck. Toyman stood over her. She struggled to get free, but whenever she tried to move her arm up it shot back like an elastic band. Toyman grinned as he just stood there watching her struggle. Then they just left. Supergirl could actually move now. She sat up. Then Toyman walked away. "Where are you going?" Supergirl yelled. He didn't reply. He grinned as he walked away. The tiny toy soldiers came back. Again Supergirl tried to fight back, but they just kept coming and coming. They grabbed both of her arms and feet. They slowly pulled. Supergirl didn't realize what they were doing until it started to hurt. They were going to slowly kill her by slowly pulling her apart limb by limb. She tried to pull back, but they were surprisingly strong. She started to grunt in pain. Heavily breathing. She tried to use her powers, but they wouldn't work. She started to yell in pain. Feeling her muscles slowly tear apart. Then Hank flew in. "Hank!" she said with pain in her voice. Hank ran towards her and broke the power dampener around her ankle. He then swatted away all of the tiny toy soldiers. Once they were off her she caught her breath. Relieved. She tried to get up, but a world of pain struck her arms as she fell back to the ground yelling in pain. She laid there for a second hoping for the pain to go away. She settled for a second and then trying to get up again. Even more pain hit her this time as she yelled and instead of just falling back to the ground she blacked out. It wasn't normal for her to just blackout like that. Hank picked up the power dampener and saw that there was a needle that put something in her. He neede to get her back to the DEO. Hank picked her up and flew to the DEO. Once they got there he put her in the solar bed to help her heal. He did some tests and whatever was put in her it wasn't going to damage her anymore. Must have been just to cancel out her powers so she can't escape. Finally after a while she woke up. She was no longer in pain. Supergirl then asked,, "Toyman! Where is he?". "Don't worry he is back in prison. I got him." Hank told her.


End file.
